


Dress to Code

by redsapples



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fanart, Genital Piercing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, This Is STUPID, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsapples/pseuds/redsapples
Summary: Elijah wore a fishnet shirt to work under his clothes. He secretly hoped to get caught, and Elias indulged him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Male Character(s), background Tim Stoker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Dress to Code

“You wanted to get caught, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Elijah answered even as a chill ran down his back. The top button of his navy button-up was undone, revealing the collar of the fishnet shirt he wore against his skin. He had been ten minutes into a lecture about the dress code when Elias’s tone had suddenly changed from a heated tirade to something... lower. Darker.

“You wanted someone to see this,” Elias continued, hooking a finger through the webbing over Elijah’s clavicle. “You wanted your little indulgence to be revealed. Tell me, Elijah, what did you imagine when you dressed this morning?”

Elijah couldn’t find the will to so much as shake his head. “I imagined someone, Martin or Tim or you, even, noticing it under my collar or cuffs. I Imagined what you would think of me when you found me wearing something like this to work. I thought you might think you’d hired a whore, and it was thrilling. I thought Tim would like it, and I almost tried to get him to see earlier.”

“You didn’t follow through?” Elijah shook his head. “How very like you,” Elias sighed. He popped another button on Elijah’s shirt, and Elijah froze in place.

“Sir—” Elijah stammered, but Elias remained unmoved as he unbuttoned the rest of Elijah’s shirt.

“You wanted attention. You have mine,” Elias said, pushing Elijah’s shirt open and gently twisting one of his nipple studs. He trailed his hands down Elijah’s sides and continued, “That is what you hoped would happen when I called you up here, isn’t it?”

Elijah shivered again, and the confession flowed out like water. “It is. I wondered what would happen if you’d actually found out, or if you would even do anything. I hoped that if you knew, you would take it as an invitation.”

Elias’s hands stilled on Elijah’s hips, a small smirk on his lips. “Then shall we see this to its conclusion?"

Elijah gaped as Elias thumbed along the waistband of his trousers. He was in his boss's office, shirt open, tits out. Elias’s look was hungry, full of lust, and Elijah’s heart pounded at the thought of what was to come. Catching Elias’s gaze, he nodded.

Elijah shrugged his shirt off of his shoulders so that only the fishnets remained. Elias licked his lips and Elijah dragged him into a kiss, grinding his hips forward. Elias grunted and bit down on Elijah's lip, making him gasp. Elias pressed deeper into the kiss, threading his fingers through the fishnets to palm at Elijah's breasts. Elijah could feel the growing bulge of Elias's cock against his thigh and dragged his leg up against it.

"Eager," Elias growled against Elijah's mouth, and pushed Elijah back. "Against that wall, if you please, and take the rest of that off."

Elijah backed up to the wall and hurried to kick off his trousers and underwear. He watched as Elias fetched a condom from his desk—  _ does this happen often enough to warrant keeping a stash in his office? _ Elijah keened at the thought, and Elias rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his trousers and rolled the condom on. Unperturbed, Elijah bit his lip as Elias stalked towards him. Elias ducked when he reached Elijah and closed his mouth over one of Elijah’s nipples. Elias’s teeth caught the piercing and tugged, and he pinched Elijah’s other nipple to match. Elijah arched his back and grabbed at Elias’s hair, but Elias bit down and tore Elijah’s hand away by the wrist.

“Absolutely not,” Elias said, rising to leer over Elijah. He pinned Elijah’s arm against the wall over his head and pushed his own trousers further down with his free hand. Elijah panted as Elias took his cock in hand and eased his hips forward, sliding the head across Elijah’s clit and between his folds. He took a languid pace like this, fucking in between Elijah’s cunt and his thighs, spreading slick everywhere. Elijah’s clit was throbbing, swollen enough to peak out between his lips. Elias thumbed over it, nudging the hood piercing with a dark laugh. “You have one here, too? You might just be right about making me think I’d hired a whore.”

Elijah felt his blush rise, but the stimulation from the piercing set his hips rocking. Elias shifted forward, pushing Elijah’s legs apart. Elias pressed deeper into Elijah’s folds, teasing the head of his cock against his entrance. Elijah lifted one leg and canted his hips forward to give Elias more access, and at last Elias entered him with a sharp thrust. Elijah cursed and twisted against Elias’s grip as Elias worked his way deeper, each thrust dragging choked moans from his throat.

Elijah had only just started rolling his hips with Elias’s when Elias abruptly pulled out and bent down to shuffle through the pile of Elijah’s clothes. After a moment he stood upright, Elijah’s phone in hand.

“Hey, that’s mine! What are you doing?” Elijah asked. Elias didn’t answer, but as he tapped away at the phone with one hand, he planted Elijah’s arm back over his head with the other and thrust back into Elijah’s cunt. Elijah bit back a moan and tried as best he could to keep an eye on his phone even as Elias’s cock made his eyes flutter closed.

Elias slowed his thrusts and leaned back, pointing the phone camera at Elijah’s chest. Elijah stammered and demanded, “Elias, wait, tell me what you’re doing!”

Elias gave a smile that could almost be described as piteous. “You would get better results if you asked politely,” he chided, “but if you must know… You said you wanted Tim to see you like this—” The phone gave the whooshing chime of a text being sent. “— so I’m letting him see.”

“No! You did not just—”

The text notification sound played once, and then a second time. Elias chuckled as he watched the screen and picked up his thrusting again with more vigor, reducing Elijah to moaning and whining. “You two were made for each other,” Elias teased, and dropped the phone back into the pile of clothes. 

Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but Elias abruptly let go of his wrist and grabbed his thighs instead, lifting him off the ground and pressing him into the wall. Elias kissed him and rutted into him, and the changed angle made Elijah see stars. He gasped and cried against Elias’s lips and clung desperately onto his shoulders. The slide of Elias’s tongue and the snap of his hips took Elijah’s breath away, and his moans were replaced by choked gasps.

Elijah’s orgasm came suddenly. His legs twitched and his head fell back against the wall as he clenched and spasmed around Elias’s cock. Elias grunted into his ear, fucking him faster still as he chased his own climax. Elijah hid his face in Elias’s shoulder, the intensity of the stimulation bringing tears to his eyes. By the time Elias came, Elijah was moaning weakly into Elias’s neck, his body still twitching with every one of Elias’s stuttering thrusts.

Elias stilled, panting. “Oh God, oh fuck,” Elijah murmured. He was aware, faintly, of a tremor setting into his arms with the effort of gripping Elias’s shoulders. He hiccupped, and realized that he had started crying. “Christ— I-I don’t know why—” he started, ducking his face and dragging the heel of his hand over his eyes.

“Hush,” Elias ordered, but his voice was soft. He pulled out and lowered Elijah to the ground, shushing him all the time. He wrapped his arms around Elijah’s chest, firm enough to keep him balanced and upright should his legs give out. “Very good, Elijah,” Elias said softly, “Very, very good.”

Elijah leaned into Elias’s chest as he caught his breath. Elias trailed his fingers back and forth over Elijah’s back, his nails catching on the fishnets as they went. Elijah took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok. I’m… I’m ok now. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Elias answered, tucking a stray hair behind Elijah’s ear. Elias stepped away and Elijah set about reassembling himself. He pulled on his boxers and picked up his phone— four texts from Tim. Elijah glanced over at Elias, who was already buckling his belt, and opened the texts.

11:26 AM: WOAH Elijah!

11:26 AM: 👀

11:27 AM: Drinks later?

11:34 AM: [Image File]

Elijah opened the image and bit his lip at the sight. The photo was a selfie taken in a mirror, with Tim posed with his shirt pulled up and held in his teeth and the thumb of his free hand hooked in the waistband of his pants, leaving everything from his hips to his pecs exposed. Elijah glanced again at Elias and scrolled up to see the picture he had sent to Tim. 

It was… probably one of the better nudes Elijah had taken (or had been taken of him, as the case may be). The fishnets stretched across his tits, his piercings caught the light, his chin and arm were stretched upwards, giving definition to his neck and collar— and the bottom of the photo landed just below his belly button, so no one would know to look at it that Elias had been fucking him at the time. Tim had no idea what led to that picture being sent to him; he just thought Elijah was coming onto him and, thank goodness, responded in kind. Elijah wondered whether he would be upset if he learned the truth, but hoped that he never did. Or at least not until he was very drunk.

Elias cleared his throat and Elijah jumped. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, and rushed to finish dressing himself. He patted his pockets to make sure he still had everything, and made to exit.

“Before you go,” Elias said, stopping Elijah with a hand on his shoulder. Elijah looked up at him, and Elias carefully unbuttoned the top button of Elijah’s shirt and smoothed his collar so that the fishnets peaked out underneath. With a coy smile, he lifted Elijah’s chin and planted a final kiss on his neck. “Do something for me, Elijah.”

“What is it?”

“Wear that shirt again sometime.”


End file.
